


It was the Sky that Started it

by Firehedgehog



Series: Stories Of The Rainbow Chosen [12]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, I dislike sepira, sephira is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: Kawahira wasn't suppose to be in charge of the arcobaleno curse, he was a researcher Sephira had chosen this not him





	It was the Sky that Started it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kamishawe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamishawe/gifts).



> I really don't like Sepira or those decended from her, i wasn't going to do the sky arcobaleno of sepire but this happened

People would go on and on, how what a wonderful person Sepira was.

She wasn’t.

She was a grade a bitch.

It was her that was suppose to guide the arcobaleno curse, her bloodline and duty.

It was not Kawahira who should have been doing this horror.

The last true earthborn were married, in a sacred ritual before the plague wiped them out. There flames and soul merged, marriage was forever.

There love had been pure, and he’d stayed by her side through good and bad.

He’d hated the curse though, and been trying a long time to figure out a way without the deaths and curses.

He was a researcher after all.

Then one day she walked out.

Leaving him to control the horrible events or curses, flames and death.

Sepira was probably in hell, when she died.

For she had left her duty, her husband of the soul and married a human and graced them with children she’s denied him.

She’d laughed when he confronted her.

What followed was a hatred filled conversation.

What had happened to the beautiful kind women who had chosen him, who shared her flames and soul between them.

She chose this mortality and life, leaving him behind wondering what he;d done wrong.

Her death shattered the remains of there bond, leaving his soul damaged and alone, in a world where the reminder of his beloved betrayal lived.

Children that were abominations, as it was humans that had created the plague in the first place.

He didn’t have any time to look for a new way now, the arcobaleno was pretty much full time.

Now he only had his rage, his loneliness and an endless duty.

It wasn’t a surprise he went quietly mad.


End file.
